Who let in the new Family?
by Ebonpyre
Summary: What happens when a castle brimming with robots and people as quirky as any respectable gensokyan drops in? This. Multiple OC warning, heavily revolves around OCs. AN My apologies but updates may be delayed due to a new fanfiction I came up with, hopefully a new chapter will crop up soon. AN: I'm discontinuing this since I lack the capacity to write stories.
1. Chapter 1: A new family

It was another hot, undisturbed summer day in Castle Machina. Unless you call a loud explosion disturbing. Said explosion emanated from a particularly large room inside; inside was a mess of various metals surrounded by a radial scorch mark and one rather surprised adolescent currently lying upside down against a wall about several meters away from the mess. At that moment, a rather strongly built woman rushed in like a bandit raid was after her and went over to aforementioned boy. She asked "you alright Lloyd? That was a big one I heard."

"Worry not Labrys, I am just a little stunned from that rather unfortunate failure."

"Honestly, I come over to let you know breakfast was ready, only t-"

"Ah! Maybe I was thinking too much about breakfast, let us not procrastinate any further, artificers need to eat to!"

And with that, the little inventor righted himself and ran off, followed by a rather exasperated subordinate, "honestly, he's weirder than a colourless rainbow, sometimes having that over-sized sword as a guard is pointless when he's more likely to kill himself."  
Despite there being a rather long dining table with sixteen chairs to match; only four were occupied. The occupants were Labrys, Lloyd, a white haired little girl wearing an open, black coat over a white, long-sleeved, ankle-length dress with frilled edges and an equally young looking black haired boy sporting a large black cloak covered in burning red symbols over a matching black robe, next to him was a large, black cleaver like sword with red markings similar to its (supposed) owner's cloak. Laid in front of them was plate of bread accompanied with pate, ham, butter and a bowl of cold cucumber soup. "Excellent work Labrys, I was just craving for something chilly earlier."

"Ehehehe, you don't need to say that."

* * *

It was another hot summer day in Gensokyo, two girls, one blonde in a witch outfit and the other, a black haired shrine maiden, were simply lounging on the porch sipping ice cold green tea, "you know Marisa, I've been kinda worried lately, something's up with Yukari."

"Why's that? Nothing weird's been happening lately."

"She hasn't been pestering me lately, plus something's up with the Barrier, it's been feeling a lot weaker recently, I'm certain they're linked, and not in a good way."

"Oh lighten up Reimu, what's the worst that could happen? A castle just drops in?" Marisa laughed like it was nothing, leaving the exasperated miko annoyed. "This is serious airhead, what if that does ha-"

A great explosion sounded in the distance; followed by an equally distant whistling and subsequent thud of a several hundred ton, venerable castle. Reimu's first reaction was of course to shout. "Great! You **had** to go say that!" she said "moving onto other things, Yukari! Get your reality warping ass down here!" Seconds later, what looked like a rip in space opened up, accompanied by a weird humming sound; with aforementioned reality warper, Yakumo Yukari exiting. "Yukari, what did you do?" Reimu asked in a dangerously low voice. "Why are you accusing me of this Reimu-chan?" Yukari pouted.

"Because when it starts raining houses, you usually know something about it."

"I can assure you, I didn't do anything,"

"Mark my words gap hag, I'll beat the answers out of you if I have to."

"You're really _pushing_ it Reimu-chan."

They argued for several minutes, Marisa simple watching because since she lacked anything better to do, then she noticed something weird. Yukari and Reimu stopped arguing after noticing that Marisa just walked away. She went towards the torii gate where the two immediately noticed that they had a visitor, a pale, red-eyed little girl with long, white hair. "Hello there little cutie, what's your name?"

Words spelt out midair in front of her, they read "excuse me but my business does not pertain to spell-casting fruitcakes like you."

"Wait, what did ya just call me?" Behind her, a certain miko and reality warper where currently laughing there asses off at the insult.

The girl simply walked past the flabbergasted witch, towards a side-clutching Reimu. More words appeared in front of her, inquiring "do you know where I am?"

"Hey, don't ignore me you little-"


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the new family

Marisa was unable to finish her sentence since something swung over her head, severing her hat in two. "Hey! Who just cut my h-"

"You were saying about the young mistress?"

Standing behind her was an adolescent looking boy with demonic red eyes, donning a simple black robe covered with a black cloak covered in red symbols. What was terrifying about him was one, he was pulling a Yuuka and smiling like it was nothing; two, he had a huge, black, cleaver-like sword shouldered casually and it was big enough to slice a car in one swing.

"What's wrong? Got your tongue cut off?" After a few seconds of silence, his expression immediately changed to a perfectly innocent looking one. "Perfect! I don't like people saying mean things about the young mistress."

He trotted over towards the young girl's side, leaving a flabbergasted witch with a mouth agape; Reimu was equally bemused by his sudden shift, "uh little girl? Could I ask whether or not he's a schizophrenic psychopath? Also what's your name and do you know a damn thing about that house which fell in?"

"Can we talk this over tea?"

_Girls are talking over tea_

"So basically, your name's Laura Palelore, that house that dropped in is an old castle which happens to be your brothers and this crazy sword toting nut is that castle's gate guard; who's actually a tsukumogami of the sword he's carrying?"

"That's basically it in answering your questions; now let's turn to the bigger question of how my home ended up here; I suspect the reality-warping fruitcake on my escort's right."

Both girls turn towards aforementioned reality-warper with a confused sword in middle and a stood-up Marisa pointing whilst shouting "hah! So someone else can be the fruitcake! Wait why did I-"

"You're also a fruitcake you potion-brewing bohemian."

"Hey! Stop with t-"

Reimu calmly stood up and smacked her on the back of her head, "Marisa shut up and let Yukari explain."

Reimu once more turned to a rather nervous looking Yukari who said,

"Ehehehe, well I can't quite keep track of every gap in Barrier I make."

"So what you're saying is that castle fell through one of your gaps? That just sounds stupid, even for you."

"Well there's the problem of size of course, it would be far too exhausting for me to make a gap that big," Yukari turned towards an idling Laura, "maybe you could give us some insight?"

Reimu subsequently turned her attention towards Laura who didn't seem to care about this sudden turn of tides, she calmly sipped some tea whilst stating, "ask my highly idiosyncratic engineering-fanatic of a brother; he literally has a mobile home which can open portals of its own."

"I guess I'll have to have a few words with him."

At those words, Yukari opened up another of her gaps and jumped in, followed by Reimu, Laura and her highly confused escort; leaving a mischeavous witch to sneak about in the shrine. They landed in a hallway with cream stone brick walls, dark-wood panelled floors and a raftered ceiling. The hallway itself was largely plain with the occasional painting or purely ornamental hardwood/ceramic furnishings and lit with what appeared to be ornate brass limelights which exuded what smelt like a faint mixture of hot metal and almond.

"Follow me; you two aren't likely familiar with Castle Machina. Sendoken, you need to get back to your post," Laura wrote.

The tsukumogami walked away after bowing; leaving the three girls to wonder about. Reimu asked "so uh, do you actually know where your brother is?"

"No but he's rather predictable, just follow me and don't wonder off, right now, he's probably at his private balcony. Oh and don't bother the drones, it's easy for them to injure by bystanders by accident."

Reimu and Yukari looked around, confused as to what Laura meant by 'drones' until one passed by. Like the lights, it was made of ornately carved brass and was shaped vaguely like a mite with a bulging back and possessed several small holes along its back. It had four legs which tipped in small rubber cups and two arms which ended in quad-digit claws; a faint humming sound was eminating from it as it crawled along. Reimu said, "I take it's that which you meant by 'drone'."

"Yes and before you ask, the unfamiliar sound is a port on the underside which sucks up dust and other dirt particles, follow me and don't distract yourself with anything."

The trio walked in silence for what seemed like hours until they stopped in front of a door made from the same wood which compromised the floor and rafters. Laura opened it casually, leading to a bedroom fit for any master, it had a single person bed of the same thematic wood. It grossly matched the hallways in terms of appearance except for a doorway with curtains on either side which led to a simple balcony with an adolescent boy leaning over the balcony with a glass of wine at hand. He had cast-iron grey hair and donned a high-collared, ankle-length cream robe along with smart, black shoes. Reimu walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn around, bearing an expression of bliss and euphoria. His attention snapped towards Laura with joking vexation, "Laura! I thought I told you to let Labrys know if we have guests? I could've had her prepare some tea and biscuits."

"They're not here for tea-time brother, they're here for an explanation."

"Oh what's the harm in a little procrastination? It's been far too long since we've had guests who didn't try and slay us because of some dogma-stemming idiotic belief."

He just realized he had two befuddled girls watching them, he turned and gave a bow before saying, "oh pardon me, it's been decades since we've had visitors which weren't trivial templars hunting for this household's blood, my name is Lloyd Palelore, I'm sure Laura introduced herself, may I ask for your names?"

"Hakurei Reimu, the reality-warping pest behind me is Yakumo Yukari, ya don't mind if I ask a few questions?"

"Oh my! The castle's landed in oriental country, I've always been fascinated with the east' traditions and history and such, and yes, yes, you can ask a few questions but I'd much prefer to do it over tea, follow me ladies!"

Before Reimu could rebuttal, Lloyd walked out of the doorway, leaving behind one exasperated miko, one weirded-out sukima and a nonchalant, albino mute on the balcony. Yukari walked up to Laura and asked, "is he always this eccentric?"

"I wasn't joking when I said 'highly idiosyncratic'."


	3. Chapter 3: Explanation of moving

The trio followed the eccentric artificer towards a door clearly marked 'Tea Room', he stopped outside, allowing the three girls to catch up; they just reached him when he cupped his mouth and shouted, "Labrys! We have guests!" After a few moments of silence, heavy foot-steps sounded. A well built woman, about seven feet tall with short, raven black hair came into the scene. She wore a plain vermilion tunic over a matching pair of trousers, topped with segmented steel armor which covered her chest and back. The armor also had matching pauldrons and what looked like a skirt of steel which splitted at the front and for footwear, donned steel-toed, leather combat boots which looked like they came from a fantasy realm. What made her really imposing was like Sendoken (the sword tsukumogami from earlier), she carried a huge weapon; this time a massive labrys with a few tarnished gold markings decorating it. "You called?"

"Yes Labrys; as I said, we have guests, therefore I'd like you to serve up tea for three." He takes a glance at Laura, "unless you'd like to stick around too?" Laura simply shook her head and walked away, "such an aloof little girl, but nevermind." He turned to a cool-looking Yukari and a somewhat indifferent Reimu, "anything specific?"

"Nah, just some green tea is fine."

"I'll settle for some simple green tea as well."

"Well then it's settled; two green tea and one earl grey, extra strong please."

"Right away."

She entered the door on the right which lead to a cosy little room with a round table, surrounded by several chairs with a large window behind it. A small stove lay to the right with a cupboard above and a copper-bottomed kettle sitting by the side. Labrys simply opened the cupboard without have to reach up much, revealing the cupboard to be filled a wide array of teas and coffees along with a large tin of biscuits occupying the top left. Labrys pulled out two different tins, clearly marked with the names of the desired teas. Lloyd sat himself on one of the chairs, followed by Reimu and Yukari, "so you were going to ask me something? May as well pass the time while we wait for the tea."

"Your sister mentioned something about a portal opening house, care to explain."

"Ah, that would be the Asteria and yes it can open portals to other places but before you ask; no, its ability does not extend towards pan-dimensional and time traveling, it's just a short cut for saving time."

Before Reimu could further inquire, Labrys set down a tray with the ordered teas on it.

"Anything else?"

"No, you may resume with your duties."

At that, she left the room, Lloyd turned towards Reimu again, "you were saying?"

"Ah, well I was just going to ask if you have any other ideas because I haven't got any other ideas, what about you Yukari."Yukari simply shrugged and begin drinking her tea, subsequently, Lloyd drank his tea pensively at the query and Reimu just calmly sipped her tea.

Several minutes passed before Lloyd said anything, "tell me, just how did this castle pass through? The monitoring room indicates that there's a vast barrier of unfamiliar energy surrounding this land."

"Oh that, that's the Hakurei Barrier, you can blame the space-ripping moron to my right for the gap you fell through."

"Reimu, I honestly never expected this happen, could you kindly get off my back because of it?"

"I don't appreciate fighting on my grounds ladies, I'll have you both thrown out if I need to; anyway, I have something of an idea so just wait a moment." At those words, he stood up and left, leaving a fuming shrine maiden and a vexed sukima at the table.  
Lloyd returned several more minutes later with a document on hand, he sat himself down and read aloud the contents, "'20/10/1897, at about 4:53pm, a magical anomaly was detected hundreds of miles away in the far east, approximately somewhere within the country of Japan. Sample testing indicates the magic being generated to be raw atmospheric magic, the type used for magecraft and other practices. Source Field Generating sequence immediately tapped into it for power, less requirement for other atmospheric energies increased, drainage link lethargically grows in draining power.' Ladies, I do believe this was linked with this land since the atmospheric magic here is virtually at palpable levels. I theorize that the drainage link has grown to sufficient power that it ended up dragging the whole mansion in, like an anchored cord being pulled on a winch until the anchor gets pulled out and drawn in."

"So basically it's your damn fault."

"Miss Hakurei, did you honestly think I would account for the unlikely event of a hole ripping through space? I may be an artificer but I account for every single possibility as that would restrict the SFG to point that it wouldn't provide useful amounts of energy."

"Ah never mind, you really belong in Gensokyo anyway, I'm not really bothered; just don't cause any incidents and we'll get along fine. *yawn* Anyway, let's go Reimu, I'm getting bored, and hungry."

"I'm not making a meal for you Yukari, it's hard enough getting food for myself."

The two egress through a gap Yukari opened up, leaving a poker-faced Lloyd behind.

* * *

As Reimu and Yukari exited the gap, Reimu's intuition kicked in, telling her something wasn't right. She enters the to find a shrine residence floor relatively clear with a smiley face composed of her bloomers in the middle, laughter from the sukima behind simply added to the ire Reimu was already full of. "Dammit Marisa, you are getting a Fantasy Seal right between the eyes when I see you again!"

The aforementioned devil sneezed mid-flight on her way towards Castle Machina.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Sorry if updates seem slow but I'm not particularly devoted towards writing, I'm hoping to keep to a biweekly schedule but don't get your hopes up, now for some bloopers because I feel like writing funny stuff:

"She hasn't been pattering me lately, plu-" Marisa laughed out loud, "pattering?! What is she rain or somethin'?"

"Because when it starts raining mouses, you usually know something about it." "What are talking about? Why would I drop mice everywhere?"

"moving onto other things, Yukari! Get your reality warping bass down here!" A sea bass dropped at her feet, followed by hysterical laughing from the gap it came from.  
"There's you bass Reimu-chan, enjoy!"

"hah! So someone else can be the cupcake! Wait, cupcake! How did that happen haha!"

"Laura! I thought I told you to let Labrys know if we had guesses? I-" The two guests started laughing at the muddle up, "brother, I thought you stopped with the malapropism already?"

"They're not here for me-time bother-" The whole group started laughing at Laura's mishap, "wait, how did I do that?"


End file.
